Break Down These Walls
by sparklylulz
Summary: Finn Hudson has something he needs to say.


**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/added to their favorites! It meant more than I can tell you.

This is part three in "_Glee for All_." There really aren't enough Rachel/Finn stories. Enjoy!

The song used is "Walls" by All Time Low.

**

* * *

**

**Hey there, it's good to see you again  
It never felt right calling this just friends  
I'm happy if you're happy with yourself **

Rachel Berry was in a strange state of mind. Well, she always was, her determination was often viewed as insanity, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was Finn Hudson. He'd always been, and would always be, the biggest problem in Rachel's life.

She had been so stupid to fall in love with him. I mean, it was pretty obvious how different they were. He was tall, dark, and handsome. Her IQ was probably, in all fairness, higher than he could multiply. But Finn was honest, and he cared so much it broke Rachel's heart.

Finn had always been nice to her, even in younger grade levels. He'd always made sure she didn't get too harsh of treatment, except for Puck, but Puck didn't exactly count for much in Rachel's eyes. What kind of friend knock's up his best friend's girlfriend? Oh yes, it was out there, loud and clear.

Rachel figured Finn probably knew what was going down the entire time. He wasn't really as stupid and oblivious as most pretended. He was actually really observant, and intuitive, though she doubted he knew what those words even meant.

**Take off your shirt, your shoes  
Those skinny jeans I bought for you  
We're diving in, there's nothing left to lose **

Finn Hudson was sick and tired of always losing. Losing football games, losing his dad, losing his best friend, losing Quinn, and finally, losing his daughter. He was sick of almost everything in his life, with one small exception-- Rachel Berry.

Rachel had really been there for him, and not just because she wanted to sleep with him. He knew that she had figured out relatively quickly that he had more pressing obligations, and she still supported him. She was everything Quinn wasn't; short, and tan, funny, and smart, and she was always really nice to him. That meant more to him than he could ever express.

But, he wanted to express it. He wanted to tell her that all her efforts had meant something. He just didn't know how to do it without sounding lame. He had never been the most intelligent kid in his class, but he did know that song was always how he managed to do things.

The only problem was Puck had already stolen that. Just as Puck had stolen everything else in his life. So, singing was out. He could only think of one other thing to do, and it was kind of crazy, okay _really _crazy, but it would work. It had to.

**I'm gonna break down these walls I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love with you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much to me as you do now  
Together we'll move on, just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down **

Rachel had always prided herself on the fact that she was very guarded. She had learned how to block out pain during her first years of adolescence, thanks to Puck. Then she had met Finn, and all that effort and hard work in building those walls around her heart had come crashing down around her. She didn't even have a choice.

She didn't know that much about being a teenager, but one thing she did know was that she wanted to spend these years with Finn Hudson. She pretty much sucked at love, but she had known the second she had heard him sing that she'd fall in love with him. He had that perfect, goofy charm about him, and she could never shake that off.

She was afraid of being hurt, but what girl wasn't? Her heart didn't really care for what her mind had to say on the matter however, she was doing this no matter what. She always had known that, she supposed. It didn't matter what was good for her anymore, she _needed_ this.

**I used to wear you like a ball and chain  
I'd run and hide at the call of my name  
It was obvious, you were too much for me  
Oblivious, I was young and horny  
In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again  
Stop talking shit to every one of your friends  
I'm not the same boy you knew back then **

Finn had been a complete idiot when it came to Rachel. He had never treated her right, and he knew that, and he also hated it. She deserved so much more than he could give her. He was pretty much solid on that piece of knowledge. Yet, his feet kept propelling him forward, and his mind kept trying to tell him to turn around.

He was sick and tired of being scared. He had spent most of his life being too afraid to do anything. Then he had joined Glee, and that proved that he was truly capable of just about anything. That it didn't matter what others thought. He was the only person that his decision should even affect. Rachel had scared him once, she just seemed so... crazy. He didn't realize then that the reason he put up with her wasn't because she was scary and he wanted to make out with her; it was because he cared about her.

He kept going over it in his mind as he walked along the corridors, past the bright red lockers that broad casted his school's name. As if the school had any sense of 'school spirit.' They were all Lima losers. Except for Rachel; it was always Rachel. No matter what he did, she was always the girl stuck inside his head.

Speaking of Rachel, she had just came into his range of vision, only making the nervousness explode. He watched her walk down the hallway in her pink rain coat and squeaky white rain boots. She looked really... cute. Adorable even. His heart swelled, and this time his mind was the one telling him to move forward.

**I can't breathe, my body's shaking  
You got a way with the way you take me  
'Cause you break me down  
You know you break me down **

Finn thought he might throw up. Rachel was approaching the doors to the cafeteria and he quickly followed her.

"Rachel!" He called out, a little too desperately. She turned in alarm to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Oh, hello Finn." She smiled up to him. Her dark eyes lit up with a slight sadness.

"Stay right here, I have something for you." He said softly. She nodded, looking confused at him as he stood and walked to the nearest table.

He took a deep breath and climbed up on the table in one swift motion. He noticed everyone was looking at him now. But he had eyes for no one but Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, since the moment I met you, I thought you were crazy. 'Cause you were always yelling at me, and pushing me." Okay this wasn't really coming out right, so he just kept rambling. "But then one day you held me as I cried. You promised me everything would be okay one day. You said there was more to me than some Lima loser." His eyes flashed to Puck and Quinn.

"You have no idea what that meant to me. You've always known how to make me feel better, and brighten my day. I wish I could make up for every time I hurt you. I wish I could do so many things for you, but I'll have to leave it at this:

I love you, Rachel Berry, I'm sorry it took so long."

Rachel just stood there, positive she was dreaming. Finn Hudson couldn't ever love someone like her. He wouldn't get on top of a table, and confess his love in front of hundreds of other people. He wouldn't be that articulate or punctual. Except, he had, and he was. He was really in front of her, and she hadn't said anything yet.

Finn was beginning to feel that crashing sensation you get with heart break. He started to climb off the table when he heard a small voice.

"Oh, Finn, I love you too."

He smiled at her and grabbed her in his arms, and kissed her. It was different than it had been before when he kissed her. There was no urgency, and there was nothing wrong. It wasn't secret anymore.

He had broken all the walls down.


End file.
